strange things happen on a dime
by cryingfire
Summary: how could i choose? i loved both of them very much. which on would you chose? the one who helped you get over your parents death and became your best friend. or the one who protected you from the very things you hunted? which would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jordan Witzigreuter  
age: 20  
job: singer of the ready set  
present time: taking vacation in mountains(Blairsville, Georgia)

Name: Wynter Thompson  
age: 17  
job: none  
present time: staying in her home town(Blairsville, Georgia)

story start- flash back

I was sitting at mine and my little sisters picnic table, waiting for my sister and cousin to head out here. I had to admit, I looked nothing like my sister. She had long blondish brownish hair and green eyes along with glasses, sometimes contacts, depending on her mood. I have dark brown, shoulder length layered hair, deep blue eyes, and I'm short: where as she's fourteen and tall, I'm seventeen and short(5'0) the warm sun was shining down. It felt good and the warm breeze blew slightly. My little sister walked out and waved to my cousin who was walking up here. They both ran, just to see who would get there first. They both sat down at the same time and began saying that they won. I rolled my eyes and continued to flip through my play list on my I pod touch. "Wyn, who won?" demanded my younger cousin as she glared at me. "Nette." I said simply. My sister, whom is Lynette, but I call her Nette, shouted in victory; while my cousin, Ashley, pouted like a three year old. "whatever," began Ashley, "did you hear that the lead singer to the ready set is going on vacation for a strange reason?" Nette stared at her in question, while I nodded my head. "who?" Nette asked as she took her bag off and laid it on the grass, by her feet. "it's a band called the ready set," I began as I tucked my I pod and headphones in my pocket and continued. "the founder and lead singer of the band's name is Jordan Witzigreuterhe's twenty I think." I stretched and looked up at my car. The silver paint gleamed in the sunlight. I loved my car. "hey who wants to go to Atlanta and go to the book stores?" I asked as I stood up. They both jumped up and Ashley ran off to ask her dad, while me and Nette went inside to tell mom-Joyce. I went and got me car keys, wallet and my messenger bag and walking back into the kitchen to hear Nette asking if she could go. This was how it's always been ever since I first got here. You see when I was seven my mom passed away from cancer. A few weeks after my sixteenth birthday, my dad was killed in a car crash, leaving all of his money to me. My parents are the third richest people in the world. I moved in with Joyce and Grady, just after they adopted me, I even changed my last name to theirs. Now that I'm a senior in high school, with my own money and car, they don't really care what I do. I heard Lynette shout in victory and come and dragged me out to my car. I got in and turned the radio down for now. "did you really have to invite Ashley?" Nette asked while she buckled up beside me. I laughed and nodded. I cranked my car and pulled out of the driveway and pulled into our grannies driveway to wait. Ashley came running out and I got out and allowed her in the back. I climbed back in, buckled up and soon we were on our way. Traffic wasn't heavy, due to it being Sunday. We flew down the highway at the regular speed limit of 65 to 70. The radio was blasting to some song Ashley demanded that we play. After a few hours of driving we pulled up in front of a huge mall. I parked, got out, and locked the doors. We all walked in, them headed to the book store, me to hot topic to buy new clothes. (when we stopped for lunch I had spilt soda all over my shirt and pants. I found the store and walked in. I quickly found new clothes bought them and quickly changed them. I had to admit as I walked out of the bathroom, I looked pretty good. I headed to the book store, taking my time to get there. I kept walking when I seen the store just up ahead. I walked faster when I heard a boy's voice singing, Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-ohWoah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)I stopped and stared down at him. "hey what's up?" he asked as he smiled up at me. I tilted my head to the left, indicating that I was on my way to the book store. He nodded before jumping up and saying, "can I come with?" I nodded my head and kept walking. He just kept humming that same song. He seemed familiar and his voice, when he sung also sounded familiar. I walked inside and was soon tackled by my sister who shouted, "yay! You didn't get lost for once!" my face turned a bright red as I shoved her off of me and head straight out of the store. "no sissy come back!" she shouted as she ran out and followed me, Ashley and that guy right behind her. The guy was the first to reach me, because he ran picked me up and spun me around and finally sat me down just as Nette and Ashley got closer. "sorry Wyn didn't mean to embarrass you that much." Nette said as she laughed. Ashley couldn't speak, because she was clutching her stomach and was laughing to hard to speak. "I thought it was funny!" the boy said as he jumped up on top of a bench chair and stared down at us. I rolled my eyes, but remained silent. "so what's your names?" he asked as he walked back and forth on the bench. "I'm Ashley, and I'm a huge fan!" she said as she watched him carefully. He laughed and nodded but didn't stop going back and forth. "I'm Lynette and this is my big sister, Wynter." I waved as he looked at me. "how old are you?" he asked as he jumped down, just as a security guard walked by, glaring at us. He smiled and waved at him, but soon looked at me. "I'm seventeen. I'm just short." I said as I went and sat down. He sat down in front of me and crossed his legs. Nette and Ash(Ashley) came and sat on both sides of me. "your not short your fun sized!" he shouted loud enough to make people walking by, turn their heads. "you don't like to lay low do you?" Ash asked as she leaned closer to him. He laughed and shook his head before saying in a really happy tone. " nope cause then I would have to hide and why hide from the world?" all three of them laughed while I shook my head. "can you sing for us?" Nette asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "sorry but not right now." I looked at him before asking, "why not." he smiled brightly up at me before saying, "I love this song." he pointed to the ceiling and smiled. We all rolled our eyes at him. And that was the day me and Jordan became the best of friends.

Thinking back on that summer, I laughed. It's now September, almost October which means its fall. I love fall, even though I was born in June. Thinking about that it was strange. I was born in June, my name is Wynter(spelled different) and my favorite time of the year is fall; life is strange wouldn't you agree? Anyway I'm sitting in my Chemistry class. It's Friday, which means free day, so I was playing with my I pad and texting Jordan. My friend, Samantha turned to me and poked me in the side, causing me to laugh and drop my phone on the carpeted floor. I bent down and got my phone and sat back up and glared at her. I couldn't glare long because soon we was both laughing. My science teacher, Ms. Terry rolled her eyes at us. Ever since I met Jordan I've become more talkative and happier. I hardly ever thought of my past life, where as before I was always thinking about it. I sighed and went back to checking my emails. I wish Jordan could come see me, I haven't personally seen him since the middle of August, and I missed him. Jordan I was driving as fast as I could, just to get to her high school. I missed her so much! She sent me a text, but I ignored it seeing as how I was driving. I finally seen the school just up ahead. I smiled to myself. I was on vacation, so I could spend time with her. When we first met I had just ran away, but thanks to her I went back and was now granted a vacation. I pulled into a parking place, parked, turned the car off, grabbed my phone and jumped out, locking the doors behind me. I went to the office and asked for a visitors pass then asked for directions to a Ms. Terries room. Deciding the stairs would be faster, I took them instead of the elevator. I couldn't wait to see my best friend in the entire world. Thinking about her just being my best friend kind of made me up set but I knew I wasn't her type. She was more of a shy emo kind of person. Or that's what I always told myself, just to keep form screwing our friendship up. I reached the third floor and took a deep breath. Man! I'm never running up those stairs ever again! I walked to the end of the hall, looking at the names above the closed doors. I finally found the one I was looking for and smiled. This was going to be a great I turned my I pad off and put it back in my side bag. I didn't bother bringing my backpack, seeing as how I left everything in my locker. I slid my phone back into my pocket and stood up and sat on top of my desk. "god being senior is boring!" groaned sierra as she sat on top of her desk, on my right, Samantha doing the same on my left. I nodded my head just as someone knocked on the door. Anthony, another one of my friends and senior went and opened the door. He stepped back, allowing another guy to walk in. the guys all stared at him, while Sierra, Samantha, and two other girls all screamed that it was Jordan. I jumped down and ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and pulled away and said, "see I told you, you would see me soon." we both laughed. I hit him on his chest before saying, "yea I didn't think it would be this soon." he laughed and nodded. Soon the phone rang and Ms. Terry answered it. We was all silent while she talked. "ok I'll tell her, bye." she hung up and looked at me and told me I was leaving and to have a good weekend. I nodded and grabbed my bag, waved to everyone and dragged Jordan out of the room, and closed the door. We ran through the halls and down the stairs. He went to his car and I went to mine. Sitting in my passenger seat was Nette. I smiled at her and got in and waited for Jordan to drive by. "Jordan's here?" she said as she giggled to herself. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes at her. I seen him drive by while waving. I shook my head and followed behind him. We drove home, parked and went straight to our picnic table. Nette sat across from me, while Jordan sat next to me. "so how long are you going to stay this time?' Nette asked in a curious tone. He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the sky. "well I'm hungry so I'm going to go get some food." Nette said as she jumped up and ran to get something to eat. I laughed and shook my head. "so how's life?" he asked turning to face me. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. I turned my face away from him and up to the sky. A slight blush spreading warmly across my cheeks. "that's not an answer Wyn." he said as he to looked up at the blue sky. "at least it's a warm fall day." he said after a few seconds of silence. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "I'm glad your not mad at me." he said in a low and happy tone. I looked over at him and laughed. "how could I be mad at you?" I asked as I nudged his shoulder with mine. When we was sitting down he was only a few inches taller than me. He laughed and nodded his head before growing serious. He looked at me for a few seconds before asking, "if I was to leave what would you do?" I stood from the table and glared up at him. "why would you say that." I demanded. the thought of him leaving my life made my heart ache painfully. he stood slowly. " Wynter being friends with you is amazing, but I'm always traveling. and you want to go off to college in the summer, so there's no telling when either of us could see each other." he began as he reached out his hand. I jerked my head back and stepped back, away from him. "then go, I'm not keeping you here." I spat at him. his face twisted in pain as I said the three words I thought u would never say to him of all people. "I hate you." With that being sad I turned and walked up to my house. I don't know what came over me. What he was saying made perfect sense. But in my heart I thought he had loved me, and that he would give up everything just to be with me. I was willing to give up my dreams just to have a life with him. But then I should have known better. A broken and jaded girl like me was not meant to be with someone as perfect as him. Instead of going inside I waited on the porch for him to leave. I watched him walk slowly to his car, he stopped and looked up at me, I turned my head. Not in anger, but just so he wouldn't see me cry. I heard his car pull out and leave. I opened the door and told Nette I was going for a drive. She ran and seen the tears streaming silently down my face. "why don't you stay?" she asked. I shook my head, turned and walked to my car. "I'm coming with you!" she shouted as she ran and jumped in the passenger seat. I cleaned my face and pulled out of the driveway. I flew down the road, Lynette not saying anything just looking straight ahead. Soon we was on the back roads to blue ridge, but I didn't care. Love Like Woe came on the radio. This caused me to cry and Lynette quickly shut the radio off. I stopped in the middle of the road, I knew I should have but there was nothing coming and it would only be for a few seconds. Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever be able to cry. It all happened in a sudden flash. JordanI was sitting in my hotel room in Atlanta. Why would she say that to me? I was willing to give up everything for her. But I knew she didn't love me. If she did she wouldn't have said those things. How long ago had it been since I heard her voice? Two, three days? I sighed and looked over at the small coffee table and seen today's newspaper. When I got back it was laying there, I didn't even bother looking at it, but now I feel like I should I stood and walked over to it and picked it up and went and jumped on my bed. I got comfortable and opened the front page, where I seen her. And her sister. But I didn't care about her sisters picture. It was hers that made me break down into tears.

**two teens were found in their car. Their car had been hit by an on coming dump truck. The car slid and rolled down a steep hill where it finally wrapped around a tree. The youngest one, (Lynette Thompson) was killed on impact. The older teen(Wynter Thompson) had crawled out and managed to get a few feet from the vehicle before collapsing. She was pronounced dead as soon as she hit the ground. Their viewing will be at 1 pm Monday September 23, 2010. The funeral will be held at liberty Baptist on Tuesday September 24, 2010 at 2 pm. For further information turn to page 7a.**I stared blankly at the paper. She died just an hour after I left. If I had stayed I could have kept her from being killed. I could have saved her and her little sister. I laid the paper down, got my things and left. I went and filled my car up and drove away, from my old life from everything. She was gone and it was all my fault. My best friend and the love of my life is gone forever. Its funny how in the beginning I thought she was just a good friend. But the more I thought about I liked her more than that. And its ever worse because now, that she's gone forever I find that I'm and always was madly in love with her. By the time I actually paid attention I realized I was in Haven, Oregon, population, 900. This would be a great place to hide in. I thought to myself. I pulled up in front of a bed and breakfast place. I parked and got out, but I didn't go in, instead I went walking. I walked by a lot of young teens and seen they were all dressed like it was the mid 1800's. they all looked at me as if something was wrong with me. I ignored them and kept walking. I seen a small foot trail that lead into the woods. This was strange, and not really caring what happened to me and filling to numb to think properly, I followed it. Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever be human again. I also found that I was in a horrible place and I was going to have to fight everyday just to live my immortal life.

Name: Wynter Night(goes by Wyn)  
age: looks 17(really 90)  
race: immortal warrior

Name: Lynette Night(goes by Nette)  
age: looks 14(really 87)  
race: immortal warrior

Name: Jordan Witzigreuter  
age: looks 20(really 93)  
race: immortal warrior

Name: Cody Thomas  
age: 23(really 200)  
race: immortal warrior

I was in the passenger seat, looking out the window at the trees as they flew by. Its been ninety years since I last seen him. I remember that day perfectly, as a matter of fact me and Nette both remember that day perfectly. Not only was it the day I told the only man I loved, I hated him but it was also the day me and Nette died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wont go into any detail about any of that. That was my human life, and this is my new life and it required nothing but focus. "what kind of evil is in this town?" Nette asked from the backseat. I seen Cody glance at her before saying, "I don't know, but there is a saying that something hides deep in the woods and is a threat to humans, demons, everything thing." she nodded her head and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. I looked ahead and seen the welcoming sign. Even though it had long since been washed off, I could still smell traces of all kinds of blood on it. "this is a very dangerous town." I said more to myself. In the past years I have been cold, silent, and distant. I pushed my bangs from my face, only to have them fall over my left eye. It was out of habit that I did that, along with chewing on my bottom lip. Speaking of which I was doing right now. "you want to take first shift?" Cody asked as we pulled up in front of the only bed and breakfast in the small town. I nodded my head, and got out. We all wore the same type of clothes. The only time we ever wore normal clothes was when we was going undercover, which hardly ever happened. Cody's Nette's Mine,(black one) me and Cody had traditional black shoes Nette had white. Cody's sword didn't have the ribbon on it(we always had them on us) Nette's(again none of them had ribbons) (it's a five foot staff, that is magical, can withstand any amount of power, can never break and can kill easily) it has string that I can carry it on my back, so it goes like this on my back \. I started walking away from the bed and breakfast and towards the woods. "don't get lost Wyn!" Cody shouted behind me. I threw up my hand and readjusted my weapon and kept walking. Most people found it strange that I had a stick on my back. But in all honesty it wasn't just a stick, it could turn into anything I needed and it also was a very powerful, former warrior. I was the only one who could hear him and that was only because he spoke to me through thought and thought alone. **you should have waited till nighttime Wyn.** he spoke in his always deep voice. I looked around and seen an old home. An old man was sitting on the front porch, rocking slowly back and forth. I walked up and noticed that there was a small over grown foot trail. "you aint from around heres are ya?" the old man asked. I turned my head to him and noticed that he was only human. I shook my head and asked, "where does that lead to." I pointed to the foot trial. He slowly stood and came and looked over and seen the foot trail. He went and sat back down and motioned for me to come sit next to him. I walked slowly up the old wooden steps and sat next to him in a on old oak chair. "I remember it like it was yesterdey. A young fella went walkin by. I told him not go in them there woods. I don't think he never did hear me." the old man began as he rocked slightly back and forth. I stayed silent and waited for him to continue. He pulled an old pipe out, lit it and took a deep puff then blew it out and continued in a far away tone. "he looked maybe sixteen or seventeen. Poor fella looked like he'd jus lost da only thang worth livin for. He stopped and jus stared up at me, before askin if I would take his picture. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out this here fancy camera and handed it to me. Now I was a youngin back when this happened. I remember thinkin that was da coolest thang I ever did see. I took it n snapped it, I tried givin it back but he told me no an to keep it. He wanted me to give to whoever I thought disserved it." he blew out smoke and looked over at me. "I think I was meant to give it to ya. Yea I've held onto that thing all these years." I cleared my throat and asked, "what happened to him?" the old man looked into the woods and sighed once more. " I told him not to go in them there woods. Deputy found his bones a few years after he went in there. His things are down at the jail house if ya want to go get em. His fancy car got scrapped, the money went to the church up yonder." I nodded my head and stood up. "what happened to the camera?" I asked. The old man looked up at me before saying, "Damn law man took it. Its all at the jail house. Alls ya gots to do is ask for it, Tell loyd I sent ya down there, he'll give it to ya no questions asked." I nodded my head, told him thanks and walked down the steps. Just before I was out of sight the old mane called out, "now anyone who goes in them there woods, don't ever come out. But I reckon its always been that way round these here parts." I waved good bye and ran to the police station. I was nothing more but a black blur. Once I seen the station up ahead I stopped and walked casually inside. All of the residents stared at me, their eyes following me all the way to the front desk. " I want the things you have in storage from around ninety years ago. They belong to a boy whose bones were found a few years later." I said, the deputy stared at me but didn't move. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I quickly whirled around and grabbed their arm and brought my other hand to their neck. It was the old man. He stared down at me but didn't say anything. I let him go and mumbled an apology. "its all right, lil lady. I just came down to see if you made it here all right. Come on Loyd give the gal the box." the deputy nodded to him and went into the back. I stood there next to the old man who was leaning casually against the desk. "ya not a people person is ya?" he asked as he lit his pipe once more. I shook my head no and looked at all of the people around me. Some where human and some where lower class demons. I whispered low enough for only them to hear me, "im nav garastavokla, lai risinatu ar jums, lai uzturesanas prom(I'm not in the mood to deal with you so stay out of my way) they all hissed but left non the less. Thanks to my staff, if I'm not in the mood to fight, they leave if I tell them. The deputy came back with a white box. He set it on the counter and glared at me. I grabbed it and whispered a charm, that would protect the old man until he got home. I turned and left. I ran all the way to the bed and breakfast. This was the boy's last place before he disappeared into the woods. I went to our room, and seen that Nette and Cody had left to go get something to eat and look at the documents in the town library. I closed the door and replaced the protection seals. I laid Riko, my staff, down on the floor next to me. He changed into a crow and sat on my shoulder. I opened the box and seen clothes the **he** would normally wear. I dug around until I found a camera I turned it on and there was only one picture. It was of him I cleared my throat and turned the camera off. I placed it back in the box and put the lid back on. I slid the box underneath the bed, and leaned against the wall, underneath the window. I had almost forgot what he looked like. I thought. I could remember that I was in love with him and he was the reason I drove without paying any attention, which led to mine and my sisters death. I tired so hard to forget his name and everything. "you can try to forget, Wyn but sometimes there are people we just can not." Riko said as he flew off of my shoulder and stood in front of me. I looked into his beady black eyes and sighed. He was right, no matter how hard I try I will never fully forget him. "he's dead. So it doesn't matter." I stated blankly. He chuckled at me before asking, "and if he wasn't?" I glared at him. "he is." I stated in a cold tone. "remember who your speaking to Wyn." was all he said before he turned back into a staff. I sighed and leaned my head up against the wall. If he was alive how would I feel? I thought as I stared blankly at the door. I stood and pulled my staff over my shoulder, opened the window and jumped out. I placed a seal over the window so I was the only one who could get through it. I ran to the edge of the small foot trail. I looked over and seen that the old man was inside watching an old TV program. I walked through the woods, at a slow pace. This entire town felt wrong. **this is a meeting place for them.** Riko stated. I nodded my head but didn't speak. I continued down the trail, until finally there was no trial to walk. I continued in the same direction. There was no sound what so ever. The only sound that was being produced was my very light breathing. This was not a normal forest. I mussed as I looked around. **perhaps they are meeting now?** Riko suggested. I whispered, "no that wouldn't make any sense." he didn't say anything and I didn't bother keeping the conversation up. I walked deeper and deeper, it suddenly got dark, due to all of the thick leaves over head. I stopped and stared straight ahead. I heard light breathing coming from behind me, and I instantly felt a gun being pointed at the base of my skull. "don't move." a deep voice said. I glanced behind me and seen that it was a guy who was wearing a camouflage ninja suit, complete with a head mask, only allowing me to his hazel brown eyes. "who are you?" he questioned as he pressed the gun slightly harder, making my head tilt forward slightly. "shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I countered. Riko suddenly changed into his crow form, making the guy jump back in surprise. Riko changed instantly back into a staff, and I held it out in front of me. I was now facing the guy. He glared at me and pointed his gun directly at my head. "do you really think that a normal gun can kill me?" I taunted. He smirked before saying, "want to find out." I glared at him while he smirked at me. "who are you." I demanded. I held my staff out in front of me in a defensive grasp. "I asked first." he countered. I glared at him and leapt forward, he shot, but I ducked down and swiped his feet out from under him, causing him to fall onto the ground. Just before I could stab my staff in his head, he rolled away and jumped up, a sword now in his hand. "so I see you've been drinking immortal warriors blood." I spat evilly at him. He glared at me and ran at me. He swung his sword for my head, but I used my staff to block him. I tried to kick him, but he jumped back and landed on one knee, holding the sword out in front of him. I ran at him and slung my staff, at his head, but he deflected it using his sword, and tired to kick my legs out from underneath me. I flipped backwards and landed a few feet from him. I stood, with my staff out in front of me. He mimicked me, but he held his sword at the ready. My staff was to big, and he was to fast. I held it with one hand, and allowed my other to hover slightly over it. A blinding white light, engulfed us both. As the light disappeared, I was left with a double edged sword. The hilt was black and had satin wrapped around it so it wouldn't hurt my hands. While he was still recovering from the light I ran and slashed across, his stomach. He jumped back, just before I could cut his head off. One hand held the sword while the other held his stomach that now had blood flowing freely and heavily. He glared at me, but didn't say anything. I smiled innocently at him, and got ready to attack once more. He stood, and held the sword with both of his hands and ran at me. More blood flowed from his wound, yet it didn't seem to slow him. He ran and sliced at me head, but I deflected it with my own sword. What I wasn't expecting was the round house kick he produced. His foot contacted with my head, causing my body to fly and hit a tree, really hard. The tree splinted from the impact. I laid there for a few seconds, seeing nothing but black dots. I heard Riko screaming for me to get up. I pushed myself up and was about to defend myself once more when I felt his sword pierce through my stomach. I screamed out in pain, as blood flowed form the wound and trickled from my mouth. Riko transformed into a huge black wolf and bared his teeth at the guy. I laid there, in a pool of my own blood. It hurt. Which meant his sword was made to kill anything, even my kind. I heard him scream in agony and then there was nothing but my own heavy breathing. I soon felt a wet thing on my cheek. I opened my eyes and seen that it was Riko. I opened my mouth but all that came out was more blood. Maybe I would die and stay dead this time. I thought sourly to myself as my field of vision slowly faded into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up I was in sever pain. My stomach and head all hurt to no end. I looked around and seen that I was back inside the room we was staying in. laying in the floor covered up was Lynette. Cody sat in the chair across from my bed also asleep. Riko flew and sat at the edge of the bed and looked at me. "you stupid little girl." he seethed. I laid back down, ignoring him. "you could have been killed!" he shouted. Waking up Lynette and Cody. They shot up and looked at me then Riko. Silently the left the room, knowing Riko wanted it to just be me and him. "I taught you better then what you did three days ago." he hissed evilly at me. I didn't say anything, but just continued on staring at the ceiling. Three days. I was out for three days? "pay attention!" he shrieked at me. I raised my head as best as I could and glared at him. "shut up." I said, as I allowed my head to fall back against the pillow. I instantly felt a searing pain, across my right cheek. I jumped up from the bed, and against my body's protesting I stood there, glaring at him as he perched on the pillows. "now that I've got your attention." he began in a harsh tone. " next time focus. Your lucky I like you, if that had been anyone else I would have let them die." he shrieked once more at me. "why didn't you." I said in cold and icy tone. He transformed into a human. I stared long and hard at him, him doing the same back to me. After a few minutes of us glaring at each other he sighed and walked over to me. He bent down and carefully picked me up and carried me back to the bed. I didn't say anything, the pain was to much. He gently laid me down before waving his hands over my wounds. The bandages instantly changed to clean ones. He sat down next to me and wiped the blood away from my cheek. There was one long scratch mark, that was a little deep. He put a bandage on it as well. "I'm Wyn. I just don't want you to die." he said. I looked away from him. He gently brought my face back to his. "forgive me?" he asked in a low tone. I closed my eyes but didn't say anything. This wasn't the first time he's hurt me. He cares about me I know that, but he is a very violent person. Its not his fault, it was how he was raised when he was human. "forgive me." he demanded in a slightly higher tone then before. "I forgive you." I said as I opened my eyes and stared up into his hazel green eyes. "good. Then it is all in the past." he said before leaning down and capturing my lips in his. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, because we both heard Lynette talking to Cody as they got closer. Riko changed back into a staff, that was leaning against the wall. I wiped my lips off. This wasn't the first time's kissed me. In the past I didn't care, but now it felt wrong, like I was cheating, and that confused me. They came and seen that I was alone so they smiled before asking me the normal, how are you, how's the pain, what happened out there. I answered all of them except for the last one. Because in all honesty, I didn't even know what happened out there. Normally, nothing could even lay a hand on me, but while I was fighting I kept getting this sense that what I was doing was wrong. The days passed and my body slowly healed. Normally I would have healed right then but due to the magic I couldn't. I was able to stand and walk a little bit, but not much. Lynette and Cody had started killing the demons and other evil things. Every time Riko tried talking to me I would ignore him. We both knew I didn't forgive him, I only said that to get him to shut up. Most days he just stayed a staff, not speaking at all. It was on these days that I missed seeing** his **smile or hearing** his** voice. I woke up and seen that it was nighttime. The others were hunting, so it was just me. I stood and dressed in my usual uniform, and placed Riko on my back. I walked out the door and downstairs, where I seen the owners. They were watching me closely. The man spoke in a sadistic tone, "so you lived after all." he smiled wickedly at me, but I ignored him and kept walking. "your not like the other two. Your stronger, yet you don't kill." he mocked. In a flash, faster than even they could follow. The man laid in a pool of blood. His head was bashed in. the women stared long and hard at me before bending down and started to eat what was left of her dead partner. I turned and walked out, allowing the screen door to slam behind me. I walked slowly towards the foot trail. The moon was full and was high in the sky, casting a silvery glow over everything. The scent of blood was in the air, yet it didn't bother me. Lynette and Cody could handle their own. I walked by the old house and seen the old man laying there, in a pool of blood. Instant rage filled me as I ran to his side. His skin was pale, and his eyes glazed. He had been dead for over a few hours now. I stood and walked inside. Standing there was a large demon. It was close to six feet tall. It had red skin that was stretched over large bones. There were various markings that ran all over its entire body. It wore only jean shorts that came to its knees. Its feet were hooves instead of actual feet. I cleared my throat, causing it to turn around and stare hungrily at me. "well well well, looks like I get desert after all." it said while laughing loudly. I glared up at it, and slid Riko off of my back. I held him out in front of me and jumped. I brought the staff, straight down, the demons head, causing him to slice into two halves. I cleaned the blood off of my staff and placed it back on my back, turned and walked to the door. "sorry, we're closed." I said just as the demons body melted into a black pool of inky liquid that burned through the floor. I walked over to the old mans body, picked him up and walked around behind his house. There I laid him down. I seen that there was wood and gas next to the house. I walked over and grabbed the wood and brought it to the middle of the yard. I piled it on top of each other, large enough so the mans entire body could fit. I got a bunch of large rocks and built a semi large circle around them. I got the mans body and laid it on top of the wood. I stared down at him. He helped me even when I didn't ask for it. He was a very kind hearted man, he just lived in the wrong town. I piled the rest of the wood on top of him, and pored gas all over the wood. I went and got his pipe and box of matches that lay on the table, beside his rocking chair. I brought them around back. I lit a match and tossed it onto the wood, it quickly caught and soon it was burning brightly. I placed the pipe in a pocket that I had sowed into my outfit. I pulled my staff off of my back, and held it in front of me. I bent my head and closed my eyes. "may the smoke and wind carry your soul to the heavens above." I said. I placed my staff back on my back and walked towards the trail. The fire lighting half of it, then the moon lit the rest of the way for me. I walked until the path vanished. My stomach was hurting, but I simply ignored it. I had to know who that guy was and what he was. I walked until I found the place where we fought. I seen him, standing there, in normal clothes. He had a plain white T and slightly baggy jeans. He didn't seem to have any weapons. His shirt was damp and clung to him, allowing me to see the out line of his body. I could see the bandages that were wrapped around his stomach, they were bleeding slightly. I could see more bandages that wrapped around his chest and his left shoulder, all of which was bleeding. How did that happen? I thought as I watched him. He had dark brown straight hair that ended at the base of his neck. His arms, hung loosely by his sides. He was well built, even from this distance I could tell. I took my staff off and leaned it up against a near by tree. "that stupid thing isn't going to change and attack me is it?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. He didn't bother to move, even as I stepped closer and was soon only a foot away from him. "I didn't know he attacked you." I said. Why do I feel safe with him. didn't he just try to kill me a week ago? I thought. "yea it did." he said. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. A few minutes passed before he said, "your friends has been killing a lot of the towns people." I glanced up at him, but he turned to where I couldn't see his face. "their monsters." I said simply. Riko flew over and landed on my shoulder before demanding, "leave before I kill you." the boy glanced over at Riko before saying, "please do. I've lived a very long time with a regret that I cant even remember." I stared up at him, but I couldn't see his face and it was making me agitated. "I'd be glad to." Riko hissed. Just before he could leave my shoulder. I grabbed him by his tail and slung him away from the boy and hissed, "don't." Riko flew and hit a tree. I could feel the boy staring down at me. "didn't I try to kill you?" he asked. I nodded my head and got ready for Riko to change and come at me. "move." I whispered. Just as the words left my lips, Riko, in human form came running at me. He picked me up and slung me into a tree and ran and held me against the hard bark. "don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me!" he shouted in a deadly tone. My back was searing with pain, and black dots lined my vision. He picked me up and slammed me into the tree once more before screaming the same thing at me. Blood was trickling from my mouth, as I nodded. My head was rolling around, and my entire body was screaming in pain. Riko raised his fist and brought it down, against the side my cheek, where the deep gash still was. My head snapped side ways and blood flew from my mouth. The gash was once more open and was bleeding all over again. He brought his fist back and was about to hit me, when he changed his mind. Holding me up with one hand, he used his other to turn my head to where I was staring hazily at him. Without warning his lips collided with mine in a painful kiss. The next thing I know, he was once more a staff and I was on the cold ground, looking up at the boy. Threw a haze I could make out the out line of his figure as he bent down and gently picked me up. My head rolled back, and my eyes closed.


End file.
